You're mine alone
by Gimmesomecake
Summary: This is cute, please read. MelloXoc
1. A start in Wammy's

Hi please like,leave a review. This story took me a long time. Thanks :) (My OC is me), but it will be written in 3rd person. Thanks :)~

Vanessa flipped her long beautiful endless sparkling magical red hair which kept going on a flow for thousands of majestic winds, as she smirked. Her smirk was nice and pretty because it could get anyone to fall in love with her.

One day Vanessa's parents got killed, and her IQ was above everyone else's in her school so Watari took her in.

'What a beautiful young girl' He thought as he lead him in the room. People were stunned by Vanessa. Vanessa was sad because she didn't want to leave her mansion though because she was already smart and she didn't need school cus eating ice cream was all she did and she never became fat because she had a really high and beautiful metabolism. Vanessa's large blue eyes glittered. She went to Near's room as he looked up. Near widened his eyes as he started blushing, looking all around Vanessa. Vanessa giggled and kissed Near. Near kissed her back as she smiled and waved goodbye to Near.

Then at lunch Vanessa went to the cafeteria and grabbed ice cream. Then she sat near Mello's chair. Mello looked up and his heart started beating fast.

"Y-You're beautiful." He stuttered, as his mouth twitched for a smile. Vanessa giggled. She took his chocolate he was holding from his hand and ate it. Mello smiled. Then Matt came in and dropped his DS because he noticed Vanessa's embraceful presence.

"You're amazing!" Matt yelled blushing. Vanessa smiled and winked and Matt fainted to the floor. The hospital picked him up as Mello kissed Vanessa. Near saw everything and dropped his toy dice on the ground.

"SHES MINE BACK OFF!" roared Near. Mello squinted at him and killed him.

"Mine." He smirked. Years later Vanessa and Mello got married. Everyone was jealous of Vanessa. Mello killed anyone who would go against Vanessa.

More coming soon!~


	2. Catching Kira and new proposals

One day when Vanessa and Mello were playing with their beautiful, perfect children, because Vanessa and Mello were just as perfect, they heard an interruption from the TV they had on in front of them.

"Kira has indeed killed 23 more of our convicts we had apprehended for an act of illegal massacres." And so on.

Mello frowned and turned it off. Vanessa was scared. Mello hugged her tight. He then caught Kira the next day and they all lived happily ever after. Vanessa could've caught Kira in 1 minute but she wanted to see how Mello did because since she was smarter than him she was bored so he let Mello do It this time.

Since the scientist invented a medicine for immortality before Vanessa and Mello died they got to live forever. Soon everyone was in love withr Vanessa and the girls were jealous of her, and sometimes they try to steal her money but Mello kills them all. He said he would never kill Vanessa though cause she is the only person he loved. And so on.. Mello stroked Vanessa's amazing red hair which flowed like a river. Matt came in one day and proposed to Vanessa, but she smiled and said yes. Vanessa now had two husbands. Then one day Near arose from his grave and proposed to her too.

Vanessa now had 3 husbands. Mello Near and Matt. Soon L will fall in love with her. Stay tooned!

That's all folks! Hope you guys liked it! If you guys want to see what else I have in store for me (Vanessa) and my husbands (Matt, Near, especially MELLO) please leave a like and a review.

P.S Vanessa is not a Mary-sue. Please get that straight!


	3. Amusement Park, jealousy, then L

Sorry for taking so long guys! I finally updated the story. Please read.

Once Vanessa finally had Mello Near and Matt as her husbands they began to go to many places together. First they went to the amusement park and they saw a ride with only 2 seats so the boys began to fight over who would get to sit next to Vanessa as Vanessa giggled. Her giggled made the boys stare at her and they blushed and stopped fighting as Vanessa obviously chose Matt cus he was the cutest out of the 3 boys. After the ride was over Mello shot Matt and Vanessa gasped. She told Mello not to be jealous just because Matt was cuter than him.

Mello sighed. "Vanessa, sorry but I want to be your only husband I love you."

"I love you too." Vanessa replied beautifully which made everyone in the park blush to death except for Mello and Near because they were strong enough to live. Vanessa gave matt a potion and he drank it and he came back to life. They all hugged too but Mello and Near were jealous because she loved Matt the most.

One day a new case came up after the Kira case and L was still alive (not dead because Vanessa caught Kira for L, remember) so thats how L fell in love with her. But he also loved her because of how beautiful she was. L called up Vanessa only Vanessa because she outranked Near to #1 in Wammys a long tmie ago and Near didnt care Mello was 3rd but he didnt care because he loved Vanessa too much. SO after L called Vanessa he said he couldnt solve the case and he needed help from someone smarter and hotter than him. Vanessa nodded and solved the case for him. L smiled and kissed her. He also proposed to her now Vanessa has 4 husbands.

Thanks for reading. Next time everyone in the Task Force will fall in love with her. The question is who does Vanessa really love the most?


	4. The Poop Case, Vanessa solves

Thanks for favoriting my story guys. And thanks for the feedback i will try to not piss you guys off.

In the task force there was Matsooda, Aizawa, and Ide and Moggi. Matsooda was the one who was the youngest, Aizawa was probably older than Moggi because he had a beard and Moggi didn't, Moggi is probably older than Ide because he seems bigger. They were all trying to solve a case but they heard the greatest detective in the world was now Vanessa. They called her and she came.

They all blushed by her presence as Matsooda spoke up. "V-Vanessa I'm so glad you could make it. Are you sure you're fine with using your um, real name?"

"yes" Vanessa giggled "its not like there's another Kira." Everyone laughed from her funny joke.

Then she focused on the case.

The case is about an ugly girl named Poop and she was crying because her boyfriend broke up with her because she was ugly but the reason he broke up was because Poop farted at the party and he thought it was nasty. Vanessa frowned feeling sorry for that girl, no actually she even felt even sorrier because Vanessa knew she never farted herself. And when she did it just smells like candy or chocolate cake and everyone loves to smell it. (this shouldnt piss you off because this is funny, i know). In the case Poop became a murderer who shoves poop in peoples' mouths as they suffocate them to die. They don't currently know where Poop is right now but Vanessa knew.

"At the graveyard." She smiled. The task force clapped and proposed to her since htey all loved her, then she said yes to all of them as they celebrated. But before they could all get married Vanessa arrested Poop and her boyfriend for breaking up with her. Now Vanessa had 8 husbands. They all gathered up one day at Mello's house as he got angry and tried to kill them all but Vanessa said it was okay because she was still deciding who she loved. She says she might love L now because he was cuter than the rest.

In the next chapter the boys will try to make themselves look way cuter than L to surpass his looks and to steal Vanessa's heart.


	5. The Cute contest

Near sat in his SPK headquarters attempting to solve new cases, reluctant on changing his appearance any bit.

'This is just childish.' He thought to himself, as he stroked a soft and silky strand of his blank white hair. He said with his back humped, in a ball-point position staring at the screens in front of him tediously. After a few hours in Near's HQ he heard a sound. Startled, his eyes widened as he turned around, only to find Vanessa holding hands with L in front of the entrance. Then Near knew he was jealous and he had to beat L.

"L…." Near spoke quietly. "So we finally have a chance to speak to each other." L stuck his tongue out just rubbing his new girlfriend/wife/fiance all over his face. Near frowned with jealousy.

'Nevermind its not childish if i chance my appearance this is just for love' Near thought to himself, so he is basically saying that he would try to look cuter for Vanessa and he hesitated doing it the first time. Near threw a computer at L. Vanessa giggled and yelled, "nice shot, how attractive of you near." Near blushed and smiled. He remembered teh kiss they shared at Wammy's and he approached to Vanessa and kissed her once more.

At Mello's house…

Mello and Matt were hanging out as they gave each other makeovers. Mello was a crossdresser and he knew all these feminine stuff, and he tried his best to make matt look ugly so Vanessa wouldn't think he was cute anymore. Matt tried to make Mello look feminine because he knew Vanessa was straight and she wouldn't like a feminine thing to be her husband.

At the task force… Aizawa got plastic surgery and MAtsooda put on a tuxedo, Moggi copied him and Ide made his tiny eyes bigger.

They all gathered up at Vanessa's house and when she came home with L, she let go of him to see all the boys getting cuter. She smiled and pointed at Matsooda.

"I think you're the cutest now. I love you the most." Matsooda blushed and smiled.

"yay I knew this tuxedo would work" he cheered. Near was catching up behind and found out that Vanessa and Matsooda were already making out. He frowned and broke his toy he was holding.

In the next chapter Near will try to get a plan to make Vanessa love him more than anything else… Mello will try to stop him…

SPOILER: (the true side of Vanessa will happen in the story later)

(author's notes: sorry near but i love Mello secretly he is cuter than anything else im just going out with the other guys to make Mello more jealous eventually he'd love me more than anything else afterwards. he already does but i want him to love me even more than he did before!)


	6. You're mine alone LAST CHAPTER!

The Last Chapter of the series

Thank you so much guys for 5+ Reviews!

I want to thank you all for reading my story and giving it a favorite!

Near sat there, alone. He was thinking of a plan to make Vanessa love him even more. Then, he thought of something. He stood up and went on his way.

Mello was really jealous right now, since Vanessa kept hopping to one boy to another. Then, he did the unexpected, he BROKE UP with Vanessa. Vanessa cried, she wondered why she broke up with him she was too pretty to be broken up with. Mello said the only way to get him back was to break up with all her other boyfriends, but Vanessa resisted on that and said nah…..

So it was the end.

Then when Mello was riding his motorcycle home, he saw a clone of himself going into Vanessa;s house… WAIT, A CLONE?

IT was near in mello disguise. Near knew Vanessa was trying to get Mello to like him even more, he was smart. Now he was pretending to be mello to live happily with Vanessa. Mello stuck his tongue out and before he could he got hit by a truck… Now, he is dead….

Once Near in Mello disguise came back to vanessa, vanessa thought it was the real mello so she made out with him. But when he revealed himself Vanessa cried and killed him and everyone else she married. Then she killed herself with her last words…

"Mello… I'm sorry for being so selfish… I only wanted you to love me the most…. I love you... You're mine alone." She uttered, as she died beautifully.

(Author notes: This was the saddest story i ever wrote. I cried while i finished the last lines. THank you so much for reading this guys. I will start a new series soon. :)  
>~Vanessa<p> 


End file.
